Boxes for storing and transporting jewelry have been used for millennia. Important examples have been excavated from dozens of ancient tombs and historic sites. Most of these are simply open-topped containers within which jewelry is piled. Over time, many jewelry boxes have been improved with the addition of trays to reduce tangling of chains and other items placed inside them. Other boxes have been adapted for mounting on walls to reduce clutter on tabletops. Nevertheless, the known jewelry boxes are not capable of storing and displaying both large and small pieces of jewelry in an easily observable and accessible manner. Furthermore, the known jewelry boxes fail to provide a means for a user to check her appearance to determine whether a donned piece of jewelry looks appropriate with apparel being worn at that time.